


queerplatonic

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acephobia, Agender Character, Agender Yuri Plisetsky, Aromantic, Aromantic Yuri Plisetsky, Asexual Character, Asexual Otabek Altin, Asexual Yuri Plisetsky, Coming Out, Confusion, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Other, Pride month 2019, Queerplatonic Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Queerplatonic Relationships, Quintuple Drabble, Self-Discovery, Swearing, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, arophobia, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yurio reminisces about their journey to discovering their identity, and how they began a queerplatonic relationship with Otabek.





	queerplatonic

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

Yuri loves Otabek, but not in the way everyone on Earth seems obsessed with. They love him, but not sexually or romantically. Their love for Otabek is queerplatonic.

The concept of love has never made sense to Yuri. They watched people crushing on each other when they were growing up, but found it weird. People would ask them which girls they liked, and Yuri would just say nobody… which prompted everyone to call them a freak.

And when they became a teenager, their peers started having sex. Yuri watched the sex ed videos with their classmates, and just felt repulsed by the thought of doing that. They are seventeen years old right now, and the thought of doing anything sexual makes them feel fucking weird. And that got them hit with another label: frigid.

They just… never understood. What is attraction? And why were they left out?

And, just like when they discovered their gender, it was the internet that saved their ass. Yuri did some searching and learned words like ‘asexual’ and ‘aromantic’, and everything just… made sense. When they were fifteen, they started identifying as aroace. People still thought they were weird, but they just told them all to fuck off. And it worked.

Thankfully, life as a professional figure skater is nothing like school. They got pulled out of school for training and tournaments, and their fellow skaters never gave them any shit for being who they are. It helps, and most of the time… they’re proud to be who they are.

Still, things got confusing when they met Otabek. Beka came out as asexual when they sat together in a café, and Yuri did too. But then Otabek said he has romantic feelings for them, and Yuri freaked out.

It took more research and a tantrum for Yuri to work it all out; they discovered the word ‘queerplatonic’, and everything made sense. Queerplatonic attraction is a label for aromantic people who feel a very close bond unlike friendship to someone else, but no romance. They truly wanted to be with Beka, but… not romantically.

So… they told him. They looked him in the eyes and said, “Read this,” and thrust their cell phone in his face.

And Otabek read the page about queerplatonic relationships, and smiled. “Do you feel this way… for me?”

“Uh… shit, yeah… yeah, I do,” they said. “I love spending time with you, Beka, and it’s different from friendship, but… I’m not into you romantically. Um… can we be like this?”

Otabek leaned forwards in his seat, and held out his hand. Yuri took it, squeezing gently.

“I love that idea. So… do you want to avoid words like ‘dating’ and ‘boyfriend’ and whatever the gender neutral one is for you?”

“Datemate, I believe,” they said. “But, yeah, that sounds perfect. Thanks so much, Beka.”

Otabek smiled, squeezing their hand.

And ever since then, they have been in a QPR with Otabek. And they love him, but in their own, aromantic way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
